Soul Exchange
by SheWonGirl
Summary: FFn KETIGA Author : Ichigo berbadan Rukia itu segera pulang ke rumahnya – setelah kedua kakak Rukia pergi berlibur tentunya, bahkan dia mengantar mereka ke bandara. Pilihan tempat berlibur mereka adalah Pulau Bali. Ichigo sepertinya pernah mendengar tentang tempat itu tapi dirinya tak tahu detail lengkapnya/ CERITA KETIGA DARI AUTHOR BARU UPDATE/ R n R Please Minna-san :D. Sifa
1. Chapter 1, 10 March 2013

**Annyeong ^^ . Hallo Minna-san. Salam kenal. Saya author yang baru. Masih fresh, newbie nya :D. Saya Sifa kepanjangan dari Siti Fatimah \ ._.)**

**Bleach itu punyanya ahjussi © Tite Kubo. Saya Cuma meminjam tokohnya saja #Semoga ga dilempar piring sabun :3**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Genre : Romance ( setia sama ini mah saya XD)**

**Rate : T (saya engga berani ngasih rate lebih dari ini)**

**Warning : Typo, OOC (banget -_-") cerita kacau, abal (yakin deh), alur –ga jelas**

**Cerita ini fiksi asli dari hasil imajinatif saya sendiri.**

**…**

**Soul Exchange © _SheWonGirl_**

**Mohon maaf jika ada kata kasar dan kata yang tidak berkenan ya C: #Diseplak**

* * *

**_Chapter I_**

**Jam beker menunjukkan angka 07.07 pagi waktu Jepang.**

"Kya…." pekik seorang gadis dari salah satu kamar di kediaman Kuchiki Mansion.

"Sayang, ada teriakan dari kamar Rukia, dia kenapa?" tanya Hisana, ia mencoba membangunkan suaminya dengan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kekar itu, Byakuya-yang masih terlelap di ranjang empuk king sizenya itu.

"Hn…. Ia, aku juga mendengar, tidak biasanya dia berteriak keras seperti itu," ucap Byakuya, ia bangun dari tidurnya.

"Oyaji baka …. aku akan menggantungmu nanti," teriak Rukia lagi.

Hisana menarik Byakuya untuk mengikutinya, menuju kamar tidur Rukia yang berjarak dua kamar dari kamar tidurnya sendiri.

"Sayang, sepertinya Rukia aneh sekali, kenapa dia menyebut kata Oyaji." T

Tentu saja itu menjadi hal yang aneh bagi Hisana. Adik kandung perempuannya itu dan dia tentu saja, sudah tidak mempunyai orang tua lagi semenjak Hisana di bangku kelas 1 SMA dan Rukia di bangku kelas 4 SD. Hisanalah yang membesarkan Rukia-sendirian- hingga ia menikah dengan si bangsawan keluarga Kuchiki, Byakuya.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia mimpi buruk," jawab Byakuya cepat.

Hisana mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Rukia tidak sabar, takut terjadi sesuatu pada adik satu-satunya itu. "Rukia, ini kakak. Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

"Rukia, kami akan masuk," ujar Byakuya cepat. Ia menarik ganggang pintu dan dibukanya dengan cepat.

Yang mereka lihat adalah Rukia yang sedang berdiri didepan cermin segiempat panjang yang menampakkan pantulan Rukia dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Rukia melihat kearah mereka lalu tersenyum garing "Hehehe, aku tidak ada apa-apa nee-san dan juga … nii-san," ucap Rukia canggung. "Apa teriakanku tadi mengganggu kalian?" kali ini senyumannya terlihat tulus.

"Bukan menggangu Rukia, tapi kakak takut terjadi sesuatu," ucap Hisana, ia melangkah lalu merengkuh Rukia kedalam pelukannya. "Jangan membuatku hawatir," Hisana berucap sendu.

"Nee-san, aku tadi teriak karena ada kecoa. Nee-san salah dengar mungkin," ucap Rukia dalam pelukan Hisana.

Hisana melepaskan pelukan itu, sedang Rukia membalas dengan senyuman lebar, yang Nampak aneh.

" Nii-san, gomen ne," ucap Rukia menatap Byakuya.

"Sudahlah, tak apa, bersikan dirimu setelah itu ayo sarapan," ucap Byakuya.

"Ayo, kita keluar sayang, biarkan dulu Rukia membersihkan diri," ucap Byakuya pada Hisana.

"Nanti kita tunggu dibawah," ucap Hisana. Ia mengelus lembut kepala Rukia. Kemudian kedua orang itu pergi dari kamar Rukia. Menutup pintunya pelan.

"Jadi gadis ini bernama Rukia?"ucap Rukia mengelus pipinya. "Tapi kenapa aku bisa bertukar tubuh dengannya? Jangan tanyakan lagi, ini pasti perbuatan oyaji bodoh dan kaa-san anehku," runtuk Rukia.

**_SheWonGirl_**

"Ittekimasu," ucap Rukia sebelum ia pergi. Ia sudah berpakaian lengkap seragam sekolah dan dia sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan cepat bersama nee-san dan nii-san yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya itu

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian Hisana menyadari sesuatu. "Sayang, bukankah hari ini hari sabtu? " tanya Hisana.

"Dan bukankah mulai hari ini sudah masuk liburan musim panas?"

Kedua orang itu menatap kearah Rukia pergi dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

Rukia berjalan cepat menuju rumahnya-tepatnya sekarang tidak. dengan tidak sabar ia menggedor-gedor pintu rumahnya. "Hey, cepat buka pintunya. Kau, yang bernama Rukia, cepat buka pintunya!" ucapnya tidak sabar.

Pintu rumah itu belum juga terbuka, bahkan Rukia hampir saja menendangnya, tapi sebelum itu terjadi pintu rumah itu sudah terbuka setengah. Dari dalam rumah muncul sosok pria jangkung berambut cepak yang berwarna seperti matahari senja yang hampir tenggelam. Dan tunggu dulu, dia …. menangis?

"Oi, kau yang bernama Rukia, apa yang kau lakukan pada wajahku? Jangan menangis seperti itu, tubuhku itu tidak cengeng!" bentak Rukia.

"Huhuhuhuhuhuhu ….. " laki-laki itu menambah volume tangisannya. Ya ampun, gadis ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Sudahlah, ikut aku!" Gadis mungil berambut raven sepinggang itu menarik tangan pemuda berambut senja menuju dapur. Ditariknya sebuah kursi dan membimbing si pemuda untuk duduk. Si gadis mungil mengambilkan air minum dari dalam kulkas, lalu disodorkan kepada si pemuda."Minumlah!"

Si pemuda dengan tangan bergetar mengambil gelas itu dari tangan gadis itu. Diminumnya perlahan. Setelah selesai, pemuda itu meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja. Si gadis duduk dihadapan si rambut orange.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Tanya si gadis.

Pemuda itu mengangguk lemah. "Jadi, kau pemilik tubuh ini?" tanya si pemuda.

"Tentu saja, lagipula kalau bukan aku lalu siapa lagi, bahkan tubuhmu ini sudah ada didepan mata kepalamu sendirikan?" tanya si gadis mungil.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya si pemuda takut.

"Kurosaki Ichigo,"jawab si gadis mungil itu.

"Kurosaki-kun,…"

"Jangan panggil aku Kurosaki dengan tubuhku, itu terasa aneh, panggil saja Ichigo," potong gadis itu.

"Kenapa kita bisa bertukar tubuh?" tanya si pemuda itu. Dia hampir menangis lagi.

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang. Disandarkan bahunya pada pangkuan kursi. "Bisakah kau tidak menangis, Rukia? Namamu kan?" tanyanya.

Pemuda itu menunduk lemah. Ya ampun, ternyata gadis ini sama lembutnya dengan kakak perempuannya-seingat Ichigo- karena mereka mempunyai wajah yang hampir sama.

"Aku menangis bukan karena itu tapi …. bolehkah aku menggunakan kamar mandi? Aku … mau pipis,"tanya pemuda itu. Ia sudah memegangi ujung kemeja tidurnya.

"Kenapa kau harus bertanya padaku? Kalau mau ke kamar mandi silahkan saja," ucap si gadis. Ia meminum minumannya sendiri.

"Bukan begitu, tapi … aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara pipisnya seorang laki-laki,"ucap pemuda itu polos.

Gadis itu menepuk keningnya, ia lupa. Dia dan gadis itu bertukar tubuh, dan kalau sampai pemuda didepannya pipis, maka harga dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki bisa turun derajatnya. 'Ya ampun, kenapa urusan pipis seperti ini aku harus repot,'. Gadis itu mengetuk-ngetuk meja. Bingung.

"Ichigo-kun, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi," ucap pemuda itu, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sungguh menggemaskan melihat pemuda itu menggigit bibirnya. Rasanya gadis itu ingin mencubit kedua pipinya.

"Kita lakukan dikamar mandi sama-sama!" jawab si gadis.

Si pemuda melongo tak percaya. "Ti…tidak mau aku malu," pekik pemuda suara baritone itu.

"Itu tubuhku, kenapa harus malu? Kau belum pernah melihat yang seperti itu ya?" seringai gadis mungil itu.

Si pemuda melempar gelas plastik itu kearah si gadis. " Dasar pervert,"pekiknya. "Ah …. Apa yang kulakukan pada tubuhku?" jerit pemuda itu menjadi-jadi.

Gadis itu mengelus-elus kepalanya dan berkata "Arrggg… sakit sekali."

Si pemuda mendekat, menarik lalu meniup-niup kepala si gadis, "Gomen ne."

* * *

**kya ... kya cerita baru lagi, alhamdulillah dapet trinnngggg ... alias ide XDDD**

**Terima kasih sudah mau baca, mohon reviewnya ya X3**


	2. Chapter 2, 4 April 2013

**Annyeong ^^ . Hallo Minna-san. Salam kenal. Saya author yang baru. Masih fresh, newbie nya :D. Saya Sifa kepanjangan dari Siti Fatimah \ ._.)**

**Bleach itu punyanya ahjussi © Tite Kubo. Saya Cuma meminjam tokohnya saja #Semoga ga dilempar piring sabun :3**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Genre : Romance ( setia sama ini mah saya XD)**

**Rate : T (saya engga berani ngasih rate lebih dari ini)**

**Warning : Typo, OOC (banget -_-") cerita kacau, abal (yakin deh), alur –ga jelas**

**Cerita ini fiksi asli dari hasil imajinatif saya sendiri.**

…

**Soul Exchange © _SheWonGirl_**

**Mohon maaf jika ada kata kasar dan kata yang tidak berkenan ya C: #Diseplak**

**Sebelumnya maaf ya nanti Fic2 ku updatenya ga bisa kaya kemarin, 3 atau 4 hari update bisanya mungkin sekarang semingguan atau kadang lebih updatenya, soalnya agak sibuk. Maaf banget Minna-san, tapi jangan khawatir engga berhenti ditengah jalan kok**

**_SheWonGirl_**

* * *

_**Chapter II**_

"_Gomen ne._ Sungguh, aku tidak sengaja," ucap laki-laki itu hampir terisak lagi.

"Ya ampun, sudahlah. Kau kan mau ke kamar mandi, jadi tidak?" tanya gadis raven itu.

"An…antarkan aku! Tapi, janji jangan mengintip," ucap laki-laki rambut orange itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit lebih kuat.

"Tsk…. Untuk apa aku mengintip punyaku sendiri? Setiap hari aku malah melihatnya," jawab si gadis cuek.

"Tapi itu beda, aku tidak mau kau melihatnya dengan mataku! Itukan tubuhku," ucap si Rukia.

"Sudahlah, kalau kau bicara terus kapan kau akan pipis? Jika kau menahanya terlalu lama, kau bisa merusak ginjalku," ucap si gadis raven. Ia sudah mulai tak sabar. Kemudian Ia mendahului pemuda itu menuju kamar mandi.

Si pemuda gugup. Ia melihat kearah si gadis yang membelakanginya dan kebawah – celananya – bergantian. Lalu pemuda berambut orange itu meyakinkan dirinya. 'Aku tidak boleh melihatnya.' Tapi si pemuda itu ragu lagi.

"Ichigo_-kun_. Errm itu…kau menunggu di luar pintu saja." ucap pemuda itu, merajuk.

"Baiklah … baiklah," jawab si gadis raven. Ia melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan dari dalam terdengar suara baritone gadis bodoh yang baru tadi pagi bertukar tubuh denganya. Alih - alih jeritan itu membuat si pemuda bangga, malah Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang laki- laki sempurna.

"Arg….tidak boleh. Jangan! Ini apa..? Menjijikkan. Aku tidak mau melihatnya'" teriak pemuda itu dengan aneh.

"Punyaku tidak cacat dasar baka," gadis raven itu berteriak marah menggantikan suara cempreng si rambut orange.

**_SheWonGirl_**

Si gadis berambut panjang memencet- mencet remote tv dengan kesal. Memindah saluran yang satu ke saluran yang lainnya. Dia sedang duduk seenak jidatnya di atas sofa sambil memangku setoples manisan lemon. Gadis itu memakanya dengan tidak sabar.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya gadis itu acuh ketika pemuda pemalu itu duduk diseberang sofa. Si gadis masih mencomot manisan lemon dengan lahap.

Si pemuda itu mengangguk senang. "Ehn… soal teriakan tadi itu … aku…"

"Sudahlah! Aku tahu," jawab gadis itu cuek. Ia masih dengan tenang memperhatikan acara di televisi.

Tanpa sengaja si pemuda itu melihat bagian bawah dari gadis itu. "Ichigo_-kun_, celananya terlihat," ucap pemuda itu tersenyum malu-malu. Ichigo yang merasa sedikit bersalahpun menurunkan kakinya dari sofa.

Tetapi tiga detik kemudian pemuda itu tersadar, ' Celananku berubah warna? Dan dia memakai rok lipit- lipit sekolah dan juga atasanya? Jangan bilang kalau …'

"Ichigo_-kun_," teriak pemuda itu kasar.

Gadis manis yang dipanggil itu tersentak kaget. Bahkan toples yang dipegangnya tumpah di atas roknya. "Ck… memanggilku tidak usah teriak-teriak seperti itu, aku mendengarnya!" jawab gadis itu tak kalah keras. Ia membereskan tumpahan manisan lemon itu dengan mulut manyunya.

Pemuda itu bergerak membetulkan duduknya dengan kikuk dan gusar namun tetap waspada. "Kau sudah melihat seluruh tubuhku?" tanyanya lirih, bahkan hampir tak tedengar.

"Huh… Apa? Tentu saja tidak. aku memang menggantinya tapi bukan begitu. Anu … bagaimana aku menjelaskannya?" tanya gadis itu kelabakan.

Gadis itu membuka satu per satu kancing baju sekolahnya dan sambil sibuk berkata, " Baiklah lihat ini! Aku bahkan tidak mengganti _bra _yang kau pakai," ucap gadis itu tergesa.

Pemuda itu segera menangkap tangan sang gadis dan mencoba menghentikan aksi nekatnya. "Warnanya masih sama, … _purple_," ucap pemuda itu, pipinya memerah karena rona malu.

Ya ampun, penghuni baru yang menempati tubuh pemuda itu memang luar biasa, membuat penghuni tubuh si gadis ingin mencubit pipinyanya, ia benar-benar gemas, bukan karena marah hal ini karena dia memang menggemaskan. Ekspresi _bahagia, jengkel, bingung, marah, kaget,_ _polos yang tidak dibuat-buat, tersenyum, merajuk, tertawa, senang, sedih, menangis dan rona malu yang keterlaluan _dapat ia lihat dalam waktu kurang dari tiga jam.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum sambil memegangi keningnya,' lucu' pikirnya. Sedang pemuda itu masih menunduk dalam. Tak berapa lama dari luar terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk sehingga mereka berdua buyar dari dunia mereka sendiri.

"Aku lupa!" ucap gadis itu kaget membuat pemuda yang sekarang disampingnya menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu ikut panik.

"Teman-temanku mengajak ke taman bermain. Rukia, bukakan pintunya aku akan membereskan ini dulu," ucap gadis itu sambil memegangi kemeja, hendak mengancingkannya lagi.

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk lalu bangkit. Dia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Tanpa permisi satu temanya yang berambut hitam lurus langsung masuk kedalam rumah.

"Ichigo apa kau sudah siap?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut coklat, Keigo Asano. Sedangkan yang di tanya hanya diam dengan ekspresi binggung.

Sesaat kemudian pemuda berambut coklat itu diam dan membulatkan matanya menatap Ichigo.

"Kulkasmu penuh dengan makanan ya?" tanya pemuda perambut coklat lagi, tetapi pemuda yang di panggil Ichigo masih terdiam bahkan ekspresinya makin terlihat bingung.

"Mizuiro Kojima…! Kubunuh kau…!" teriak pemuda berambut coklat sambil berlari kedalam rumah.

Ichigo yang masih linglung namun mempunyai sedikit kesadaran segera mengikuti mereka kedalam.

Dalam benaknya Ia bertanya tentang siapa orang- orang aneh itu yang sangat tidak sopan dengan langsung masuk begitu saja kedalam rumah. Bahkan bertanya isi kulkas, sungguh! Jangan bercanda.

"Inikah mereka yang di maksud teman Ichigo-_kun_," katanya dalam hati.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu pemuda gagah berambut orange itu mendapati kedua orang aneh-yang tidak sopan langsung masuk ke rumah- berdiri terpaku. 'Kenapa mereka malah berhenti, bukankah mereka tadi ingin segera menuju kulkas?' pikirnya. Ia heran apa yang mereka lihat disana dan yah, disana ada _tubuh aslinya._

Laki- laki bernama Mizuiro itu berbisik di telinga temanya, Keigo. "Tanyakan padanya, apa gadis yang di sana itu pacarnya? Aku tadi melihatnya mengancingkan baju."

Kedua teman Ichigo itu saling bertatapan sambil tersenyum aneh. Lalu mereka berdua menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan menuduh. Seakan dapat membaca pikiran mereka, si rambut orange itu menggelengkan kepala menghindar dari tuduhan.

Temanya yang bernama Keigo itu melambai-lambai kearah Ichigo. "Sstt….. kesini kau, wortel!" rayu si Keigo. Maka Ichigo mendekat dengan sedikit takut. Keigo yang sepenuh hati penasaran langsung bertanya, "Kau sudah dewasa ya? Apa yang tadi kalian lakukan?" goda Keigo. Ia tersenyum cengar cengir tak jelas. Mukanya langsung berubah idiot.

Rukia menggeleng kuat. Dia teringat kejadian kamar mandi dan membuat pipi mulus Ichigo memerah. Keigo tersenyum menang. Sepertinya memang terjadi "sesuatu". "Baiklah tidak usah kau ungkapkan kami mengerti." cetusnya lagi.

Rukia tersentak "Bukan, kami tidak melakukan apa- apa." jawab Rukia lembut dan perkataan itu bahkan tak di dengar oleh Keigo.

Laki- laki berambut lurus si Mizuiro itu malah berjalan mendekati tubuh Rukia yang hampir bangkit dari duduknya. Keigo mengikuti langkah Mizuiro. Ichigo memanggil namun tak digubris. 'Akan terjadi badai' keluh rambut orange.

Belum sempat ia melangkahkan kaki, disampingnya sudah muncul si rambut merah jabrik bergaya nanas, Abarai Renji. "Strawberry, kau benar-benar menjengkelkan! Bahkan kau belum ganti baju. Baru bangun tidur?" tanyanya.

"Re …. Renji, kau ….?"

"Siang, Kurosaki."sela pria berkaca mata berambut hitam, ia mengenakan kemeja biru muda dan celana jeans.

Yang dipanggil Ichigo itu belum juga menjawab tapi muncul lagi gerombolan teman yang lain.

"Ya ampun, anak ini malas sekali." ucap Arisawa Tatsuki, rambut panjangnya hari ini dikucir dua. Ia menggeplak kepala Ichigo.

"Aw… sakit," celetuk Ichigo dan keluhan itu beda dari biasanya, lebih lembut. Tunggu dulu, lembut? Bahkan seekor semutpun akan kaget melihat Ichigo –yang kepalanya diperlakukan seperti itu- tidak mencak-mencak seperti biasa.

"Tidak seperti biasanya?" ucap gadis berambut orange tersenyum dan yang mempunyai ; baiklah, kalian tahu maksudku – Orihime Inoue.

"Kau kenapa Ichigo?" tanya suara baritone milik pemuda tinggi, berbadan kekar dan berkulit cokelat, Yasutora Sado.

Rukia yang bingung harus berbuat apa dan bagaimana mengajak mereka ke ruang tamu. Bahkan disana sudah ada adegan cakar-cakaran yang dilakukan kucing vs kucing dilayar televisi di acara yang berjudul "On The Spot" sedang dua orang laki-laki dan seorang gadis itu malah asyik menontonnya.

"Rukia? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya si rambut merah nanas itu.

"Tentu saja, dia pacar Ichigo!" jawab Keigo.

Gadis bermanik ungu itu memukul kepala Keigo dengan bantal sofa. "Bukan, baka." celetuknya.

Renji mendekat kearah kearah Rukia. Lalu memegangi kening Rukia,"Tidak panas. Kau sedang depresi ya? Kau bahkan tidak pernah mencubitku."

"Kau mengenalnya Renji?" tanya Tatsuki, pacar Renji. Ekspresinya tenang tapi memperlihatkan kecemburuan.

"Dia temanku sejak kecil, tapi dua tahun yang lalu pindah kerumah kakak iparnya." jawab Renji.

"Wa.. jadi temannya Abarai-_kun_? Oh ya, namamu siapa? Masih SMP ya?" tanya Inoue ceria.

"Namanya Kuchiki Rukia, dia ini bukan anak SMP, dia sudah kelas dua SMA, sama seperti kita." jawab tubuh Ichigo.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku sedikit tidak sopan." jawab Inoue menyesal sedang Ishida membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Tatsuki pura-pura tak mendengar. Renji sedikit tidak enak. Sado membetulkan duduknya di sofa. Keigo melongo tak percaya dan Mizuiro tampak semakin yakin. Pemuda berambut orange itu sedikit tertohok hatinya dan gadis bermanik mata ungu itu biasa saja.

"Tentu saja ia anak SMA Inoue, lihat saja seragam yang digunakan. Heh… seragam?" tanya Renji.

"Kenapa liburan musim panas seperti ini kau memakai seragam sekolah?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Boleh aku menjelaskan secara analisis?" tanya Mizuiro.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Jawab mereka serentak seperti pasukan koor yang sangat terlatih –kecuali Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Ichigo sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap," ucap Sado.

"Dan juga pinjamkan baju untuk Kuchiki_-san, _jika dia berseragam aku yakin dia akan menjadi bahan tertawaan." Ishida memberi saran. Ia membenahi letak kaca matanya lagi.

"Ah, baiklah." jawab Ichigo, Rukiapun bangkit dan mengikutinya. Tapi setelah mereka tak terlihat dari ruang tamu, Rukia menjajari langkah Ichigo. Tentu saja, karena ini rumahnya. Ichigo palsu tentu saja belum begitu mengenalnya.

"Kemarin aku membelikan baju adikku tapi kebesaran, mungkin akan muat untuk tubuhmu ini," ucap Rukia.

"Ehn… arigatou Ichigo_-kun_," ucap pemuda itu.

"Kita ganti di kamarku saja agar kau yakin kalau aku tidak melihat tubuhmu," ucap Rukia.

Blush…. Wajah pemuda itu merona lagi. 'Aku yakin dia memang pemalu tapi wajahku juga ikut jadi aneh,' pikir gadis itu. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

**_SheWonGirl_**

Teman – teman Ichigo yang menunggu diruang tamu memang sangat sabar. Hahahaha, bayangkan saja diatas meja sudah ada es sirup dan cookies plus manisan yang ditinggal gadis raven tadi. Itu semua tak lain perbuatan Mizuiro yang seenaknya masuk ke dapur dan membuat minuman sendiri dan mencari-cari camilan apa yang bisa dimakan.

"Mizuiro, memang tadi analisismu apa?" tanya Keigo. Ia sebenarnya penasaran tapi tadi ia juga menjawab hal yang sama seperti teman-temannya – itu karena kadang analisis dari Mizuiro terlalu panjang- kadang malah keterlaluan.

"Rukia_-chan_ pacar Ichigo," jawab Mizuiro singkat.

"Kalau itu kami juga sudah bisa menyimpulkan sendiri aku kan mengenalnya sejak lama," jawab Renji.

"Bukan yang seperti itu," jawab Mizuiro. Seketika orang – orang itu ingin sekali mendengar penjelasannya.

"Kalian melihat kalung _couple_-an itu kan? Mungkin itu tanda pertunangan!" jawab Mizuiro mantap.

"Kalau barang _couple_-an itu seperti itu bukankah hal yang wajar, mereka kan pacaran. Inoue dan Ishida juga mempunyainya." Jawab Sado. Teman-temannya mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi Renji tidak memberiku barang _couple_-an seperti itu," ucap Tatsuki memberenggut. Ia melotot kearah Renji.

"Huh, rencanaku hari ini aku mau memberimu kejutan di taman bermain. Cincinnya bahkan sudah ada di sakuku tahu." bela Renji pada dirinya sendiri.

"Benarkah?" tanya Tatsuki. Pertanyaanya itu bahkan hampir berubah menjadi teriakan kalau ia tak sadar diri.

"Hey, kalian jangan berisik," cela Keigo.

"Ya ampun, kalian telmi sekali, bukan yang seperti itu juga. Maksudku, kata Renji tadi Rukia-_chan_ kan pindah kerumah kakak iparnya. Kakak iparnya itu laki-laki kan? Mungkin dia terlalu galak jadi mereka berdua pacaran secara _backstreet. _Mereka berencana mempunyai anak agar hubungan mereka disetujui," ucap Mizuiro. Sedang teman – temannya kaget tak percaya.

"Dapat ide konyol darimana cerita ngawurmu itu? Kebanyakan nonton sinetron ya?" tanya Renji.

"Soalnya kau bodoh Renji, jadi kau kira aku ngawur. Aku tadi melihat Rukia-_chan_ membenahi kemeja sekolahnya, dan juga …."

"Juga apa?" tanya Inoue tak sabar.

"Tadi aku melihat kissmark di lehernya. Tapi peristiwa itu tidak terjadi karena aku dan Keigolah penyelamatnya,"

"Rukia tidak mungkin seperti itu," ucap Renji yakin.

"Abarai, kadang kalau mereka saking cinta satu sama lainnya perbuatan nekat pun akan di lakukan," jawab Ishida. Ia membenahi kaca matanya, lagi.

"Ah iya juga, kemarin ada pasangan yang mau bunuh diri bersama-sama," sela Inoue.

"Kau melihatnya? Dimana?" tanya Keigo.

"Diberita televisi kemarin," sahut Sado.

Percakapan mereka memang harus diakhiri karena Ichigo dan Rukia sudah berjalan mendekat kearah mereka. Rukia memakai Rok mini jeans diatas lutut dan juga tanktop putih yang dibalut baju sifon ungu muda yang transparan bermotif bunga sakura dibagian bawahnya, rambutnya tak tergerai lagi tetapi dikucir samping, bahkan poninya tak jadi poni samping lagi tetapi sudah berubah menjadi poni depan. Sedang kaki mungilnya diberi sepatu treples tanpa hak yang imut berwarna ungu muda juga. Sedang Ichigo memakai kemeja campuran warna hitam dan putih juga celana jeans dan sepatu cats putih.

Teman-teman laki-laki Ichigo mendekati Ichigo. Mereka menepuk-nepuk pundak Ichigo bergantian. Mereka menatapnya dengan pandangan iba.

"Berusahalah, kami akan selalu mendukungmu. Semangat," ucap Sado sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Ia mewakili teman-teman yang lainnya.

"Bersabarlah pasti akan ada jalan Kuchiki_-san._" ucap Inoue, ia memeluk Rukia.

Rukia dan Ichigo berpandangan bingung. Rukia seakan memberi pandangan " Mereka kenapa?" dan di jawab dengan angkatan bahu dari Ichigo dengan tubuh mungilnya.

"Kita pikirkan caranya nanti, sekarang ayo kita bersenang-senang," ucap gadis raven itu.

"Aku turut berduka, kalian memang pasangan yang menyedihkan," ucap Keigo alay.

Teman-temannya mengangguk setuju. Kemudian mereka berjalan keluar rumah dengan teratur sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Mereka benar-benar teman yang antik," ucap gadis raven.

**TBC**

* * *

**Chap II update, terima kasih buat yang udah Repiew di Chap I :3**

**Mohon Repiew juga untuk chap Ini, selamat membaca semoga puas XD**


	3. Chapter 3, 23 April 2013

**Annyeong ^^ . Hallo Minna-san. Salam kenal. Saya Sifa kepanjangan dari Siti Fatimah \ ._.)**

**Bleach itu punyanya ahjussi © Tite Kubo. Saya Cuma meminjam tokohnya saja #Semoga ga dilempar piring sabun :3**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Genre : Romance ( setia sama ini mah saya XD)**

**Rate : T **

**Warning : Typo, OOC (banget -_-") cerita kacau, abal**

**Cerita ini fiksi asli dari hasil imajinatif saya sendiri.**

**Soul Exchange © _SheWonGirl_**

**Chap 3 update, maaf sebelumnya gara-gara alergi kumat dan juga flu melanda FFn q ga ke-update sesuai rencana, Maaf banget Minna-san (_ _)**"

**_Chapter III_**

Jalanan yang terbuat dari besi baja itu terbujur kaku, memanjang hingga beratus-ratus kilo meter dan saat ini sudah matang akibat panggangan matahari musim panas. Banyak orang yang mengeluh panas didalam transportasi umum no 1 dinegeri sakura ini, walau sudah ada air conditionernya. Musim panas ini memang menyiksa apalagi saat ini mereka harus berdesakan dengan penumpang satu dengan yang lainnya. Gerah, gatal, menyebalkan. Kedua remaja yang sejak tadi pagi dianggap sebagai pasangan kekasih itu berdiri agak jauh dari teman-teman yang lainnya. Ini bukan salah mereka, malah sepertinya teman-temannya itu melakukan dengan sengaja.

"Ichigo_-kun_, menurutmu apa salah kita sehingga jiwa kita bisa tertukar seperti ini?" tanya gadis berambut orange itu.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Mungkin kau yang banyak dosa?" ucap si pria yang berbadan mungil sedikit mengejek.

Laki-laki berambut orange yang berkelakuan imut itu memajukan bibirnya, sedikit mengerucut. "Urg…. Jawabanmu sama sekali tidak membantu Ichigo_-kun_." Laki-laki itu menggigit bibirnya kecil.

"Hey, kau tahu. Jangan bersikap imut seperti itu, nanti penggemarku bertambah karenamu," jawab si gadis bersurai raven.

"Jadi kau punya penggemar?" tanya si rambut orange polos.

"Menurutmu?" jawab Ichigo, ia balik bertanya.

"Lihat kan seberapa mereka saling jatuh cinta," ucap Asano penuh pengertian.

"Kita harus benar-benar menemukan metode yang tepat," jawab Sado antusias.

"Kalian tidak perlu ikut campur, itu kan masalah mereka. Jadi mereka juga harus bisa menyelesaikannya," sahut Ishida tenang. Seperti biasa, ia lalu membenahi letak kaca matanya.

"Ishida-_kun_, kita tidak boleh seperti itu," jawab Inoue.

"Kita paksa saja kakak iparnya menyetujui mereka, kalau dia tidak setuju. Kita tenggelamkan saja ke laut," ucap Keigo, ia menyeringai.

Teman-teman yang lain hanya melotot tak percaya pada ucapan Keigo. Sedang Renji menjitak kepalanya dan Ishida menjawabnya "Kau gila."

**_SheWonGirl_**

Setelah kurang dari 10 menit mereka naik kereta api ditambah lima menit berjalan kaki, akhirnya mereka sampai di taman bermain. Belum ada 2 menit mereka disana, Keigo sudah mengajukan permintaan manja. Menyuruh Ichigo dan Rukia 'bermain berdua' ditaman bermain itu.

"Nanti kita bertemu disini! Ingat jam 1 nanti," ucap Keigo.

"Kenapa harus menunggu jam 1 nanti?" tanya Renji.

"Tentu saja agar kita bisa makan siang bersama," jawab Keigo.

"Baiklah. Ja na Ichigo, Rukia-_chan_," ucap Mizuiro.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu annti," ucap gadis berambut raven.

Gerombolan itu meninggalkan mereka berdua agar mereka berdua bisa bermain dengan puas. Setelah dirasa mereka menjauh …

"Lalu, kita mau kemana?" tanya pemuda berambut orange itu.

"Rumah hantu, bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia terlihat berfikir, dia bimbang, sepertinya dia takut jika harus masuk ke rumah hantu.

"Jangan! Maksudku, itu nanti kita, bukan, anu… terakhir, ya ampun susah sekali," ucap pemuda bersuara baritone itu.

Pemuda itu memang benar-benar takut, tapi gadis disampingnya itu menangkap sesuatu yang lain.

"Kau grogi ya? Tidak pernah berkencan seperti ini?" tanya Ichigo.

Muka pemuda berambut orange itu memerah malu. "Memang," jawab Rukia tegas.

Ichigo tersenyum mengejek lalu berkata,"Kalau begitu kau saja yang memutuskan."

"Photobox?" tawar Rukia.

"Memangnya kenapa kau ingin ke photobox?" tanya Ichigo.

Pemuda berambut orange itu langsung menjawab,"Kau tahu Ichigo-_kun_, sejak kita bertukar tubuh aku seperti melihat sisi lain dari diriku jadi aku ingin mengabadikannya," jawab Rukia.

"Nilai positif atau negatif?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Positif," jawab Rukia mantap. "Aku jadi terlihat lebih macho, cool, cantik dan ada aura intelektual serta manis."

Ichigo mengangguk setuju. Sepertinya gadis itu termakan rayuan Rukia sehingga dia meng-_iya_-kan permintaan Rukia atas dirinya.

"Ayo, sepertinya ini akan sangat menyenangkan," jawab Ichigo, dia mendahului pemuda disampingnya berjalan dari tempat mereka semula berdiri. "Kalua kau tidak buru-buru menyusulku aku nanti akan menghilang," ucap Ichigo, dia berbalik memperingatkan gadis yang menempati tubuhnya itu. Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya kepadanya.

Pemuda berambut orange itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal tetapi dia menerima juga uluran tangan gadis didepannya. "Maaf karena tubuhku pendek," jawabnya tetapi dia juga mencubit lengan gadis disampingnya.

"Aw … sakit," ucap Ichigo imut.

Rukia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, "Hanya sedikit," jawabnya. Lalu dia menjulurkan lidahnya, mencibir Ichigo. "Jadi manusia yang terlalu tinggi itu memang menyenangkan."

**_SheWonGirl_**

Setelah setengah jam mereka didalam photobox untuk memotret diri mereka, sekarang mereka keluar dan menunggu hasilnya.

"Wah, keluar," ucap Rukia antusias. Dia mengambil photonya lalu melihat-lihatnya.

"Hey, melihatnya nanti saja! Ayo, bersenang-senang lagi," ucap gadis itu. Ia merebut pelan photo yang dibawa pemuda itu. "Sini biar aku bawakan, aku kan yang membawa tas," ucapnya.

"Ehnn…" jawab pemuda itu senang."Lalu kita mau kemana?"

"Ikut aku. Aku mau beli permen kapas," jawab gadis bersurai raven.

"Oh, oke," jawab pemuda itu sambil mengikuti gadis didepannya. Tentu saja tangan mereka bergandengan lagi.

"Oh ya Ichigo-_kun_, kau mau apa dengan permen ini?" tanya Rukia ketika mereka sudah membeli permen kapas berwarna putih itu. Sekarang mereka duduk dibawah pohon disalah satu _spot_ di taman itu.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin, tapi bagaimana kalau kita mencoba ciuman kapas?" ucap Ichigo, dia tidak berani menatap wajah dirinya sendiri yang ada di sampingnya itu. Dia menerawang jauh pandangan didepannya, sedang pemuda itu menatap wajah gadis disampingnya lalu menunduk malu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya gadis itu, dia menggaruk kulit kepalanya pelan.

"Aku …. Setuju. Semoga saja ciuman bisa mengembalikan kita," jawab pemuda itu pelan. "Tapi, apa Ichigo-_kun_ tidak merasa risih?" tanya Rukia.

"Kalaupun risih, kau juga kan? Aku harusnya juga bertanya padamu tapi ini masalah mendesak kan?" tanya Ichigo, mata amethyst nya menatap mata hazelnya sendiri.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai," jawab Rukia.

Ichigo dan Rukia saling berhadapan. Gadis itu meletakkan permen kapas putih diantara mereka. Sedikit demi sedikit mereka memakannya. Saat bibir mereka hampir saling bersentuhan Rukia menutup matanya. Tetapi ….. Jolt … Rukia seperti teringat sesuatu jadi dia memundurkan kepala orangenya.

"Kenapa mereka berhenti sih?" tanya Keigo. "Padahal aku hampir mendapat gambar yang bagus." Keigo membawa kamera digital yang sudah diletakkan didepan dirinya untuk memotret mereka.

"Pasti ada kesempatan lagi," jawab Sado.

"Benar, bersabarlah," jawab Mizuiro.

Ketiga teman Ichigo ini mengawasi Ichigo dan Rukia, sedang ke-4 yang lainnya tentu saja nge-_date_ dengan pasangan masing-masing.

Ichigo yang tidak memejamkan matanya tentu saja langsung menyadarinya. Gadis itu sedikit kaget.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Itu…. yang mencium duluan… erm…. siapa?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo tertawa lepas, membuat suara tubuh mungilnya terdengar sangat keras.

"Bukankah sama saja?" tanyanya.

"Tapi, sekarang yang jadi laki-lakinya kan aku, tapi aku belum pernah errrmm… ciuman," jawab Rukia polos.

"Baiklah, aku saja yang memulainya. Ayo!" jawab gadis itu.

Mereka memulainya lagi. Saat bibir Ichigo bertemu dengan bibir Rukia, pemuda itu memundurkan dirinya cepat. Ciuman itu berlangsung singkat.

"Sepertinya ini tidak berhasil," ucap Rukia.

Gadis didepannya itu mengelus kepalanya sayang. "Sudahlah, nanti kita berusaha lagi," jawab Ichigo.

"Aku berhasil," teriak Keigo senang.

"Kerja bagus," ucap Mizuiro

"Selamat, akhirnya kau mendapatkannya," jawab Sado.

**_SheWonGirl_**

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang, mereka sudah berkumpul di café yang ada di taman hiburan itu dan memesan makanan disana. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan dengan _couple-_nya masing-masing.

"Aku tidak lapar jadi aku tidak memesan makanan," ucap Rukia. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sedang diet ya, Ichigo?" tanya Tatsuki mengejek.

"Tentu saja tidak, untuk apa aku diet segala?" sela si gadis berambut raven. Teman-temannya langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Segera dia menyadarinya lalu membenarkan ucapannya,

" Maksudku untuk apa Ichigo diet segala? Tadi dia bilang mau makan es krim saja."

Teman-temannya secara kompak menoleh kearah Ichigo. "Ah, ya benar aku ingin makan es krim, tadi aku sudah bilang ke Rukia, jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir," jawab Ichigo tegang.

Keigo tertawa lepas dan menyebabkan perhatian ke arahnya. "Ya ampun, kalian itu benar-benar pasangan yang manis," ucapnya.

"Kami bukan pasangan," jawab Rukia dan Ichigo bersamaan.

"Tidak perlu menyangkal lagi kan. Tenang saja, kami merestui kalian," jawab Mizuiro.

"Sudah kompak begitu kenapa harus menyembunyikannya," ucap Ishida, dia membenarkan letak kaca matanya lagi.

Pelayan sudah dating kearah mereka lalu meletakkan pesanan diatas meja.

"Terserah kalian lah, yang penting es krimku sudah datang," jawab Ichigo ceria dan itu menimbulkan kecurigaan lagi pada teman-temannya. Ichigo menyenggol kaki Rukia dan pemuda itu malah menjawab,"Kau mau juga ya? Bilang aaaa…. Dan aku akan menyuapimu," ucap Rukia.

Gadis itu menyernyit tidak suka tapi karena teman-temannya memperhatikannya dan – mungkin– hal ini bisa menjadi lebih buruk, dia membuka mulutnya juga dan menerima suapan dari Rukia.

"Dasar," ejek Renji sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Dua orang itu walau tidak mau mengakui tapi perilakunya lah yang menunjukkan!

**_SheWonGirl_**

"Jadi kau benar-benar takut?" tanya Ichigo ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam rumah hantu.

Walau Rukia berkata Rumah hantu akan menjadi kunjungan terakhir mereka-secara tidak langsung- rupanya Ichigo tidak sabar melihat Rukia ketakutan, jadi setelah mereka makan siang, mereka berpisah lagi melanjutkan penelusuran di taman bermain Karakura.

"Kau benar-benar jahat Ichigo-_kun_," ucap pemuda rambut orange itu ketakutan. Walau dia marah tetapi Rukia tidak melepaskan cengkeramannya dari lengan Ichigo.

"Apa aku pernah bilang aku baik," canda Ichigo.

"Pokoknya cepat keluarkan aku dari sini," ucap pemuda itu, dia hamper menangis lagi.

"Baiklah, kita tidak akan melanjutkannya lagi, ayo keluar," jawab Ichigo, dia menuntun Rukia keluar dari sana.

Setelah mereka dari sana, mereka naik roller coaster bersama, boom boom car, dan yang terakhir adalah bianglala.

Saat mereka menaiki bianglala, matahari sudah hampir tenggelam diufuk barat sana. Rukia bahkan menangis tanpa sebab.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ichigo, dia memposisikan dirinya duduk disamping Rukia, Rukia tidak segera menjawabnya tapi malah melihat ke arah matahari.

"Lima tahun yang lalu, terakhir kalinya aku dan keluargaku datang kemari dan saat itu juga kematian orang tuaku karena kecelakaan," jawab suara baritone itu, Ia terdengar begitu sedih.

Sedikit tercekat dia melanjutkan, "Kakaku berusaha keras menghidupi dirinya dan aku."

Gadis disampingnya itu bingung ingin berkata apa, hingga yang dia bisa adalah memeluknya, memberi sedikit ketenangan pada gadis yang sekarang jadi dirinya. Dia tahu kenapa tadi pagi gadis itu tidak menangis saat mereka bertukar jiwa, dia tahu gadis itu gadis yang kuat dan keyakinannya itu terbukti.

**_SheWonGirl_**

"Kau sudah mendingan?" tanya Ichigo pada gadis disampingnya.

Mereka sudah berjalan pulang kerumah Ichigo dan mereka juga sudah berpisah dari teman-temannya di persimpangan tadi. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.00 malam.

Pemuda disampingnya itu hanya tertunduk.

"Aku ingin pergi ke toko itu," ucap gadis itu sambil menunjuk toko _underwear_.

Pemuda disampingnya itu terkejut mendengar permintaan tak terduga dari gadis itu. "Ichigo_-kun_, jangan bercanda," bentak Rukia.

"Aku tidak bercanda," jawab Ichigo. Dia sudah menarik pemuda disampingnya untuk mengikuti dirinya. Walau sekarang dirinya berbadan perempuan bukan berarti dalam hal tenaga dia kalah.

"Tu….tunggu," ucap Rukia saat mereka sudah berada di depan pintu toko.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo. "Kau aneh sekali."

"Yang aneh itu kau, kenapa menunjuk toko _underwear _perempuan?" tanya Rukia.

"Kau tidak mau aku memotongi tali bra-mu kan kalau setiap aku mencopotnya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Mana boleh Ichigo-_kun_ berbuat seperti itu, itu kan boros," jawab Rukia.

"Makanya aku mengajakmu kesini agar aku bisa berlatih dirumah, bersamamu," jawab Ichigo.

"Kau tidak pulang kerumah kakakku?" tanay Rukia.

"Tentu aku akan pulang, tapi setelah kau mengajariku,"

"Mana boleh kau pulang telat, kau ini sekarang seorang perempuan, sebaiknya pulang sekarang saja. Besok baru aku mengajarimu," jawab Rukia.

"Tubuhku ini sudah gatal-gatal, aku mau mandi nantinya dan aku harus memakai _bra _lagi kan?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia kaget. "Kalau tidur tidak perlu memakainya, bisa menyebabkan kanker," ucap Rukia.

"Tapi besok pagi bagaimana, pokoknya ikut saja," ucap Ichigo.

"Aku tunggu diluar saja, ini memalukan untukmu kan?" tanya Rukia.

"Tidak apa-apa, ikutlah," jawab Ichigo.

Mau tidak mau pemuda itu menuruti juga permintaan gadis didepannya itu. Mereka memasuki toko itu.

"Kau mau warna yang apa?" tanya gadis itu nyaring hingga menyebabkan pengunjung dan pramuniaga disitu melihat kearah mereka bahkan ada yang tertawa.

"Jangan bertanya sekeras itu, Ichigo-_kun_, warnanya terserah kau saja," bisik Rukia.

Dari belakang mereka seorang pramuniaga mendekati mereka. "Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, carikan aku yang warna orange," ucap gadis bersurai raven itu.

"Anda suka yang warna cerah ya?" tanya Pramuniaga itu pada si gadis tetapi sedetik kemudian dia menatap pemuda berambut orange disampingnya. Pemuda itu sedikit begidik ngeri menatap gadis pramuniaga.

"Begitulah," jawab gadis itu ceria.

"Mau tipe yang apa? Biasa, cute, ling ….?"

Ucapan gadis pramuniaga itu tidak berlanjut karena pemuda itu langsung memotongnya, "Berikan yang biasa saja, dia tidak suka yang aneh-aneh," jawabnya.

"Pasangan anda pengertian sekali," jawab gadis pramuniaga, dia melirik lagi kearah Ichigo saat perkataannya itu dikatakan pada Rukia.

Rukia yang bertubuh laki-laki itu sudah tidak bisa menahannya, antara malu dan marah. "Berikan saja dia yang berbentuk imut atau biasa terserah, ukurannya 34 cup B. Kau puas?" tanya Rukia pada pramuniaga itu.

"Wah, anda tahu sekali," jawab pramuniaga itu.

"Tentu saja karena aku selalu membelinya," ucap Rukia. Lalu dia berbalik arah, keluar dari toko itu, menunggu Ichigo diluar toko.

"Ukurannya lumayan juga," jawab Ichigo.

**_SheWonGirl_**

"Lain kali jangan berbuat seperti itu, aku sangat malu," ucap Rukia saat mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar Ichigo.

"Sudahlah, cepat bantu aku mengetahui bagaimana memakainnya!" perintah Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba dari ruang tengah telepon rumahnya bordering, segera Ichigo berlari menuruni tangga dan dengan cepat menyambar telepon itu.

"Moshi-moshi," jawab Ichigo.

"….."

"Oyaji baka, cepat kau kembali," teriak Ichigo dengan suara Rukia.

"Apa aku salah sambung? Kenapa putraku berubah jadi perempuan? Kau calon putri ke tigaku ya?" jawab ayah Ichigo senang.

"Aku dan gadis ini bertukar tubuh, pasti kau yang melakukannya kan?" tanya Ichigo marah.

"Nani? Kenapa? Bertukar tubuh? Siapa? Aku tidak tahu maksudmu," jawab Ayah Ichigo.

**_TBC_**

**_Balasan Review :3_**

_Uzumaki kuchiki_ : Hahahhaha, kadang q buat fic ini juga bingung sendiri cin, kya ada kalimat penjelas yg diulang2 jadi agak susah juga :D. Salah juga mungkin cin, abis mau cari kata yg agak keren ga nemu2 sih XD. Wah kali ini typonya bener2 keterlaluan cin, maaf ya (_ _). Engga papa kok, koment kamu membangun :D. Semangat XD

_Naruzhea AiChi_ : hahahahha, kan keren klo cowo ampe tau kya begitu cin #Pllllaaaakkk . Ntar ada deh, siapa pelakunya XD

_Wishy-washy Nara_ : Hahahahha, biar cin saya juga bingung sendiri ntar itu ulah siapa #Waksss. Semangat juga buat kamu nara, Love You Too XD

_Keiko Eni Naomi :_ Hehehe, terima kasih cin :D

_Purple and Blue_ :3. Rate M for safe? Hahahaha, saya becanda XD. Hehehe, iya cin terima kasih ntar saya ganti deh x3

_hendrik widyawati_ : kkkkk~ tapi ceritaku engga nyampe sekeren itu cin X3

_miisakura_ : Hahahahaha, tapi masi kerenan itu cin XD. Ditunggu di chap lanjutannya ya cin X3. O ya, bole minta alamat fb engga :D

_Runriran _ :khukhukhu #Ketawa bejat bareng Isshin XD. Sipp, pasti cin, ditunggu chap depan ya :D

_Sakura-Yuki15_ : Biasa mama, kan anak cowok xd. Oke mama, nanti kamu tak tag-in, jangan ampe lupa lagi kaya kemaren x(

_MR. KRabs__ :_ ada deh mr. krabs, masih jadi misteri, akakakakaka~ XD, terima kasih udah review ya, nanti ditunggu aja updateannya :D

_L.C :_ hehehehe, tentu XD, makasih udah review ya :3

_Guest_: sebelumnya makasih udah review ya XD, oh kalo bingung gini aja tak kasi contoh ya :D

penjelasnya contoh :"Hey, kau tahu. Jangan bersikap imut seperti itu, nanti penggemarku bertambah karenamu," jawab si gadis bersurai raven. (Ini yang bicara fisik Rukia tapi jiwanya Ichigo)

"Jadi kau punya penggemar?" tanya si rambut orange polos.(Ini yang fisik Ichigo tapi jiwa Rukia)

"Rumah hantu, bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo.(Ini yang bicara benar2 Ichigo yang ada di tubuh Rukia, begitu juga sebaliknya :D)

Kan soalnya mereka bertukar tubuh, jadi Fisiknya Ichigo didalamnya ada jiwa Rukia, dan Fisiknya Rukia didalamnya ada jiwa Ichigo, gitu cin X3)


	4. Chapter 4, 25 June 2013

**Bleach itu punyanya ahjussi © Tite Kubo. Saya Cuma meminjam tokohnya saja #Semoga ga dilempar panci buluk lebih enak lagi kalo dilempar nasi uduk XO**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Genre : Comedy Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo, OOC (banget -_-") cerita kacau, abal (yakin), alur –ga jelas– **

**Cerita ini fiksi asli dari hasil imajinatif saya sendiri.**

**Soul Exchange © _SheWonGirl_ a.k.a Sifa :3**

* * *

**Update mina, silahkan dibaca, jangan lupa paling bawah ya, reviewannya xD**

**Lama ga update jadi ga tau aku udah balas review atau belum ._.**

**Jadi aku akan bilang terima kasih atas semua kebaikan dan suport dari mina :D**

**Keep suport me ya XD**

* * *

**_NB: oya, kmarin ada yg bilang bingung cara ngebedain Rukia ama Ichigo, Simple nya gini aja kan Ichigo soulnya jadi Rukia, sedang Rukia soulnya Ichigo, bayanginnya Jika q ngetik gadis bersurai raven itu maksudnya Tubuh Rukia yang berjiwa Ichigo._**

**_Tapi pas q ngetik Ichigo, berarti itu Ichigo asli yang aku deskripsikan atau aku diksikan :D_**

**_Semoga ga bingung lagi. Intinya mah Ichigo jadi Rukia dan Rukia jadi Ichigo, karakter Rukia disini lemah lembut (OOC kan xD) sedang Ichigo bisa nebak sendiri deh kayaknya :D_**

* * *

**_Chapter IV_**

Ichigo yang bertubuh Rukia itu membanting keras telepon rumahnya. Baru saja ia mengancam ayahnya bahwa dia akan membakar rumah mereka jika mereka tidak pulang dari liburan esok harinya sedang Rukia yang bertubuh Ichigo itu berdiri, bergetar takut dibelakang si gadis mungil. Gadis bersurai raven itu menyadari menyadari perubahan pada tubuh aslinya lalu mendekati Rukia yang ketakutan disana. Gadis raven berjiwa Ichigo itu meraih tangan pemuda berambut orange, lalu menuntunnya duduk di sofa. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan liquid bening dari mata ambernya, kemudian gadis amethys itu merengkuh tubuh aslinya ke dalam pelukannya. Pemuda rambut orange itu menangis lama didada si gadis raven. Setelah agak tenang Ichigo melepaskan tubuh aslinya dari pelukan dan menghapus air matanya.

"Maaf membuatmu takut Rukia," ucap si gadis mungil. (Nah kalo ini ngebacanya Rukia yang berjiwa Ichigo).

"Ichigo kun jangan berbuat seperti itu lagi, memarahi orang tuamu, apalagi belum tentu kita bertukar jiwa karena mereka," jawab pemuda amber.

"Enh...," angguk gadis itu, "Maaf, aku hanya terlalu khawatir," jawab Ichigo.

"Ichigo-_kun_ khawatir kenapa?" tanya Rukia halus.

"Khawatir karenamu," Ichigo memberi jeda,' kau itu gadis yang terlalu innocent,' pikirnya. "Bertukar tubuh denganku, seorang anak laki-laki yang bahkan tidak kau kenal, itu seperti menyerahkan tubuhmu pada orang asing kan? Aku hanya ingin kita segera kembali ke tubuh masing-masing," celetuk Ichigo.

"Sebenarnya setelah aku bangun pagi tadi aku juga cemas tapi setelah aku tahu dan mengenal Ichigo-_kun_ yang bertukar tubuh denganku, aku lega. Kau sudah berjanji akan mengembalikan jiwa kita ke tubuh masing-masing kan?" tanya Rukia.

"Iya, aku sudah berjanji, seharusnya aku lebih bersabar," jawab gadis raven itu, dia tersenyum lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala pemuda di depannya dengan sayang.

**_SheWonGirl_**

Ichigo pagi itu bangun dengan wajah sumringah, masih terfikir dan teringat tadi malam. Dia sudah menjadi laki-laki aneh dan setelah bertukar tubuh dengan Rukia dirinya terlihat lebih menjijikkan. Dirinya sekarang lebih sering dan suka mengelus-elus wajah aslinya, kadang mengelus dengan sayang rambut orangenya sendiri, mendekap sayang tubuh aslinya sendiri dan hal aneh itu terjadi hanya dalam satu hari. Sungguh Ichigo tak tahu kalau dirinya bisa melakukan hal absurd seperti ini, dia seperti menyukai dirinya sendiri, atau dia menyukai jiwa gadis mungil yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya?

"Aku aneh," ucap Ichigo dengan tubuh Rukia, dirinya masih bangun tepi bersantai diatas tempat tidur, bergerak-gerak tidak tentu, "Apa aku menyukai Rukia?" Love for the first sight? Jangan bercanda Ichigo, gadis ini bukan tipemu sekali.

Pintu kamar Rukia terketuk dari luar, sepertinya kakak perempuannya – untuk saat ini – yang membangunkan dirinya.

"Rukia," panggilnya dari luar, pintu itu terketuk beberapa kali.

"Iya nee-_san_, aku akan segera turun," jawab Ichigo dari dalam kamarnya. Ia langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka dan menggosok gigi. Lalu turun tetap dengan menggunakan baju tidurnya.

Kedua kakaknya sudah menunggu Rukia dengan sabar untuk hadir di tengah- tengah meja makan. Mansion besar yang berdiri kokoh itu hanya ditempati oleh mereka bertiga dan berpuluh orang maid itu bergaya Eropa. Rukia- yang di dalamnya bersemayam jiwa Ichigo- itu sudah hadir di hadapan mereka berdua. Ichigo memberi salam pada mereka lalu duduk di mejanya.

"Nee- san, perutmu baik- baik saja kan?" tanya Ichigo pada Hisana.

Byakuya tersenyum kemudian menyela, "Kau lihat kan. Rukia baik- baik saja! Kau tidak perlu cemas sekarang," ucap Byakuya pada Hisana.

" Ho, kenapa nee-san mencemaskanku?" tanya Ichigo.

'Ingat Ichigo, aturan menjadi Rukia Kuchiki. Pertama, harus terlihat anggun natural dan sopan, buat rumah menjadi hidup. Jadi kalau aku agak cerewet tidak masalahkan?,' pikir Ichigo.

"Kau benar- benar baik sajakan Rukia-chan? Tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk atau yang aneh terjadi padamukan?," tanya Hisana.

"Tidak nee-san, kau cemas karena sikap anehku kemarin ya?"

"Hisana," ucap Byakuya lembut. "Tolong jangan terlalu stress, kau bisa membahayakan janinmu," ucapnya.

Aturan kedua Rukia Kuchiki, 'panggil Hisana nee-san dan Byakuya dengan nii-sama'

"Nii-sama, sebaiknya kau mengajak nee-san liburan, anggap saja ini bulan madu kalian yang kedua, perusahaan ditinggal seminggu atau lebih oleh kalian berdua tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ide bagus Rukia," jawab Byakuya.

"Tapi.," ucap Hisana

"Jangan terlalu khawatir tentang aku nee-san, kau itu dari dulu orangnya terlalu berfikir," ucap Ichigo.

"Aku akan membawa Hisana pergi, kau dirumah sendiri tidak apa- apa kan Rukia?"

"Tentu nii-sama," jawab Ichigo.

"Kau tidak ikut Rukia?" tanya Hisana.

"Tentu tidak nee-san, hanya habiskan saja waktu kalian untuk berduaan," jawab Ichigo menyungging cengiran aneh.

'Bodoh kau Ichigo, kau menghancurkan kepercayaan mereka lagi. Mmereka suami istri sekaligus CEO dan sekertaris di kantor, Ichigo. Rukia kan kemarin sudah bilang,' celetuk pikiran Ichigo.

"Kami selalu berduaan Rukia," jawab Hisana.

'Kan Ichigo, apa dugaanmu benar,' pikir Ichigo, dia tersenyum aneh lagi tanpa bisa menjawab.

"Jangan dengarkan dia Rukia, kalau Hisana sudah dalam keadaan mode kerja, dia tidak akan menganggapku suaminya,"

Ichigo tersenyum lega mendengarnya.

"Dengarkan nii-sama, nee-san! Liburan baik untuk kalian dan juga calon keponakanku," jawab Ichigo yang bertubuh Rukia itu.

"Kepala pelayan, suruh beberapa maid untuk mempersiapkan keperluan kami," ucap Byakuya.

**_SheWonGirl_**

Ichigo berbadan Rukia itu segera pulang ke rumahnya – setelah kedua kakak Rukia pergi berlibur tentunya, bahkan dia mengantar mereka ke bandara. Pilihan tempat berlibur mereka adalah Pulau Bali. Ichigo sepertinya pernah mendengar tentang tempat itu tapi dirinya tak tahu detail lengkapnya. Dia berlari kecil – tentu saja karena kaki panjangnya sekarang berubah menjadi kaki kecil nan mungil – kearah rumah aslinya. Dia kesal pagi ini – bukan masalah kakak Rukia – tetapi dirinya kesal karena tidak bisa menggunakan bra sesuai aturannya. Setelah dia sampai didepan rumahnya Ichigo mengetuk-ngetuknya beberapa kali dengan sabar.

"Rukia, bukalah. Aku sedikit tidak nyaman," ucap Ichigo dari luar pintu.

Rukia berbadan Ichigo segera berlari menuruni anak tangga yang tinggal lima buah, lalu dengan segera ia berlari menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Ichigo-_kun_, kau sudah kemari lagi?" tanya Rukia.

"Apa aku tidak boleh pulang ke rumahku sendiri?" tanya gadis bersurai raven itu.

"Maksudku ... ehm... bukan begitu, masuk saja," jawab Rukia.

Segera saja Ichigo yang bertubuh Rukia itu masuk kedalam rumah dan langsung menuju ruang tamu sedang Rukia yang bertubuh Ichigo mengekornya. Gadis raven yang membawa tas ransel – yang kelihatan berat – langsung melepas tasnya keatas sofa lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya. Rukia duduk di samping gadis raven itu.

"Benar-benar nyaman disini, rumah yang kau tempati itu terlalu _extravagant_," ucap Ichigo bertubuh Rukia.

Rukia menyungging senyuman lebar, "Itu emmang benar aku sendiri kadang merasa tidak nyaman," jawab Rukia dengan suara baritone miliknya sekarang.

"Oya, tadi kau sedang apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hanya sedikit merapikan rumah," jawab Rukia.

"Hey, kau seharusnya tidak melakukannya," larang Ichigo.

"Ichigo-kun berfikir aku tidak pernah melakukan pekerjaan rumahan begitu?" tanya Rukia.

"Maksudku bukan seperti itu," jawab Ichigo.

"Sudahlah, kau membawa apa sampai ransel milikku itu hampir tidak muat?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku membawa beberapa bajumu, seminggu ini aku bisa tinggal disini," jawab Ichigo.

"Nani?" tanya Rukia, "Bagaimana bisa?" lanjutnya.

"Aku mengirim mereka keluar negeri," jawab Ichigo.

"Wow, keren," jawab Rukia kagum, "Biasanya aku akan pergi beserta mereka."

Ichigo yang bertubuh Rukia itu tersenyum simpul lalu berkata,"Rukia, tolong bantu aku lagi dengan bra," pintanya.

"Kau belum bisa menggunakannya dengan benar?" tanya pemuda orange itu.

"Begitulah, sekarang bahu dan punggungku terasa sakit."

**_SheWonGirl_**

Kedua remaja itu sibuk sekali berduaan di kamar, dari tadi diajarinya Ichigo bagaimana menggunakan bra yang benar oleh Rukia, si Ichigo tetap saja belum bisa mengaitkannya dengan benar. Walau sudah merelakan tubuh aslinya itu topless agar si Ichigo terbiasa melakukannya - sekarang si Ichigo itu sudah berkali-kali melihat tubuhnya- tetapi dia tetap gagal, bahkan Rukia sudah kehilangan harapan terlebih lagi pemuda yang sekarang menjadi dirinya, si Ichigo.

"Ini tidak bekerja sama sekali," ucap Ichigo pasrah, "Tanganku sudah mati rasa."

"Seminggu ini biar aku saja yang memakaikannya untukmu, Ichigo kun," jawab Rukia, wajah baru pemilik rambut orange itu mengeluarkan semburat merah, malu.

"Terima kasih," jawab Ichigo kikuk, dia juga malu. "Rukia, bisa kita mencobanya lagi? Maksudku... ciuman?" tanya Ichigo.

Pemuda orange itu menunduk dalam lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Erm... itu ... sebentar atau lama?" tanya Rukia, dia menggigit ujung jari telunjuknya – tubuh asli Ichigo.

"Bisakah kita melakukannya ... lebih lama?" tanya gadis raven itu, Ichigo agak ragu juga, mengingat kemarin Rukia agak takut diciumnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau melakukannya sambil tanganmu mengaitkan ini?" lanjutnya, gadis itu menunjuk ke punggungnya.

"Aku yang...menciummu?" tanya Rukia ragu. Ia menatap lurus wajah aslinya.

Gadis berjiwa Ichigo itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Lalu dia duduk mendekat pada Rukia.

Mereka berdua mendekatkan wajah sementara mereka. Saat bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan, Ichigo sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya lalu membuka suara. "Rukia, jangan menahan nafas, rileks saja dan juga jangan anggap yang kau cium itu dirimu sendiri, kau malah akan sedikit jijik nantinya."

Rukia mengangguk, ia menurut. "Baik Ichigo-_kun_."

Mereka mendekatkan wajah mereka lagi, segera tangan pemuda yang berjiwa Rukia menggapai punggung tubuh aslinya. Mereka berciuman lalu Rukia mengaitkan bra itu, tapi ciuman mereka tak berhenti. Napas hangat mereka saling menyapu wajah masing-masing. Ciuman itu berlanjut kecupan bibir yang terdengar sedikit keras. Ciuman mereka lebih intens dan hangat daripada kemarin.

"Apa ada yang terjadi?" tanya Ichigo saat ciuman itu berakhir, wajah mereka masih dekat.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Rukia malu, mengingat dialah yang mencium Ichigo pertama kali, tetapi Ichigolah yang membalasnya lebih. Mata mereka menatap satu sama lain.

"Kaa-_san_,...Ichi-_nii_ mesum," teriak seseorang dari arah pintu, lalu dia berlari menjauhi kamar Ichigo, yang sangat diketahui pasti itu adalah suara Yuzu.

"Siapa?" tanya Rukia kaget.

"Yuzu, adikku," jawab Ichigo, 'Mereka benar-benar pulang hari ini?' pikir Ichigo.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Ichigo kun?" tanya Rukia.

"Tidak ada," jawab Ichigo, lalu dia menyunggingkan senyuman manis. Baru kemudian dia memakai bajunya. "Ayo, kita turun," lanjutnya dia meraih tangan aslinya yang berjiwa Rukia itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Mereka turun berdua dari kamar Ichigo, dilantai satu kaa-san dan oyaji bodohnya serta kedua adik kembar berbeda kepribadian itu menunggu. Gadis raven itu sepenuhnya bersikap biasa saja. Sedang Rukia berfisik Ichigo itu menunduk dalam, ia malu karena perbuatan mereka sudah pasti terdengar oleh orang tua Ichigo dari laporan adiknya.

"Tou-_san_, lihat sendiri kan, dia bersama seorang gadis," ucap Yuzu.

Orang yang dipanggil Tou-_san_ itu segera berlari kearah tangga lalu memeluk Ichigo dengan erat, "Anakku sudah dewasa, selamat," ucap Ayah Ichigo.

Rukia berjiwa Ichigo itu kaget setengah mati dipeluk oleh ayah Ichigo dengan sedekimikian rupa. Lalu dengan segera gadis pendek surai raven yang ada disamping Ichigo itu menarik tanpa ampun ujung rambut ayah Ichigo. "Jangan kurang ajar kepada gadis yang bahkan belum kau kenal oyaji _baka_."

Ayah Ichigo menatap tak percaya pada gadis itu, "Dia anak laki-lakiku, gadis manis," jawab Ayah Ichigo ceria.

"Akulah yang anakmu, bukankah sudah aku jelaskan ditelpon kemarin? Hanya meninggalkanku liburan 4 hari kau lupa padaku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kau? Anakku?" tanya Ayah Ichigo.

"Sebaiknya kita mendiskusikan masalah ini di ruang tamu saja," ucap ibu Ichigo yang bersuara lembut itu.

"Kaa-san tahu masalah ini kan?" tanya Ichigo, gadis raven itu bertanya serius padanya.

"Kenapa kau memangil kaa-_san _ku dengan sebutan itu?" tanya Karin tidak terima.

"Sudahlah, ayo duduk dulu! Yuzu, bawakan kami teh herbal aroma lemon," ucap Ibu Ichigo. Yuzu hanya mengangguik menurut, Lalu Ibu Ichigo menarik suami dan Karin ke arah ruang keluarga. Sedang gadis raven itu menggandeng Rukia untuk mengikuti ibunya.

Ayah Ichigo masih bingung sedang adik Ichigo bernama Karin itu masih marah, tidak terima. Sedang ibu Ichigo duduk dengan tenang di sofa. Lalu datanglah Yuzu yang membawa beberapa cangkir teh, lalu dia menyajikannya kemudian Yuzu duduk disamping Karin. Pemuda orange itu duduk menunduk sedang gadis surai raven itu seperti menunggu jawaban. Karin baru menyadari ada yang aneh dengan kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Ichi-_nii_, kenapa dari tadi kau menunduk terus? Katakan siapa gadis ini, perilakunya tak sopan sekali," ucap Karin.

"Karin, bisakah kau tidak mencari gara-gara, kami sudah lelah," jawab gadis raven itu sedikit tak sabar.

"Sudahlah, agar keadaan tidak terlalu panas bukankah sebaiknya kita meminum teh ini disore yang sangat cerah?" tanya Ayah Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir mengelegar langit biru yang sudah tertutup awan mendung yang hitam, terlihat dari jendela ruang keluarga mereka.

"Rukia-_chan_, apa kau tidak mengenaliku?" tanya Ibu Ichigo kepada Rukia.

Sontak pemuda orange itu mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap Ibu Ichigo. "Bibi, errmm.. kita pernah bertemu di supermarket?" tanya Rukia.

"Tentu saja, bukankah kau yang menolongku? Apa kau lupa?" tanya Ibu Ichigo pada pemuda orange itu.

"Tidak bibi," jawab pemuda itu lalu tersenyum manis.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanya gadis bersurai raven itu.

"Suamiku, bukankah kau juga mengenal gadis ini?" tanya Ibu Ichigo, kemudian dua anak kembarnya hanya menatap lebih bingung, sedang ayah Ichigo menatap tubuh asli Rukia.

"Iya aku mengenalnya, bukankah kau ditolongnya beberapa waktu lalu? Jadi?" tanya ayah Ichigo.

Pemuda orange itu langsung berdiri dari duduknya kemudian memberi hormat, "Maaf belum memperkenalkan diriku, aku Kuchiki Rukia, salam kenal," ucap Rukia berbadan Ichigo.

"Ini bukan sebuah candaan kan? Kenapa Ichi-_nii_ memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kuchiki Rukia?" tanya Yuzu, ia terlihat bingung.

"Mereka bertukar jiwa?" tanya Karin. Ia melongo tak percaya.

"Benarkah mereka bertukar jiwa?" tanya Ayah Ichigo.

"Oyaji baka, aku sudah bilang dari kemarin, kenapa kau tidak paham juga? Dan kau Karin, Yuzu, apa kalian tidak kenal pada sifatku?" tanya gadis raven itu. "Kaa-_san_, bisakah kita hentikan ini? Beritahu kami cara agar kami bisa kembali ke tubuh masing-masing!" lanjutnya.

Rukia bertubuh Ichigo itu mengangguk setuju. Yuzu Karin dan ayahnya masih terlihat bingung. Ibu Ichigo tersenyum manis, "Kalau ingin kembali ke tubuh masing-masing, kalian harus menikah," jawab Ibu Ichigo calm.

Kedua remaja berumur sama itu kaget, terlebih anggota keluarga Kurosaki.

**_T_** to the **_B_** to the **_C_**

**_ Review ya mina :3 #pasang emot imut _**


End file.
